Hope van Dyne
Hope van Dyne is a character and superheroine from Marvel Comics. She is the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, working for Darren Cross. However, upon learning that Cross intends to sell the Yellowjacket battlesuit as a weapon, she and her father work together, recruiting reluctant thief Scott Lang to become Ant-Man in order to steal the suit. Hank would later reveal that he had made a new suit for her, allowing her to succeed her mother as the second Wasp. She first appears in the 2015 film Ant-Man as the tritagonist, and later returns in the 2018 sequel Ant-Man and the Wasp ''as the eponymous deuteragonist. Appearances Ant-Man When Hope was a child she saw her father as a hero until the day that her mother, Janet "died". Her father, Hank told Hope that Janet died in a plane crash. However, she did not believe in her father and blamed him for her mother's death. Shortly after Janet's demise, Hank decided to send her to a Boarding school so he could find a way to bring Janet from the Quantum Realm. Years later, Hope was the decisive vote that allowed Darren Cross to be elected CEO of Pym Technologies and Pym was fired from his own company vote. However, Hope approached again to her father because Cross was very close to recreating Pym's formula. She wanted to use the Ant-Man suit but her father knew a guy who would be able to use it and that would help them in their cause. When Scott Lang returned the Ant-Man suit after stealing it, Hope called the police to arrest him. However, Hank helped Lang to escape from prison. Hope later was in charge of training Lang, as she was an expert in martial arts. With the training finished, she with her father accompanied Scott to infiltrate to an old Howard Stark's warehouse. Arriving there, Lang found that the old warehouse was now a facility belonging to the Avengers. She worried about Lang but seeing the battle and seeing that he used what he learned from her, she was glad. As she, her father and Lang were discussing the final mission, Cross arrived at the Pym's residence and asked to speak to Hank. Eventually, Cross left the mansion which caused Hope worry about that Cross suspicious of her. Her suspicions were founded as Cross immediately called to tell her about his meeting with Pym. She told Scott and her father that Coss would increase security on the day of the presentation of Yellowjacket suit. Lang then asked Hank and Hope recruit his friends as they could be useful in their mission. When Luis, Kurt, and Dave were recruited for the mission, Hope did not see fit to use them in the mission as she thought they were inexperienced. She later gave Sanax to Scott's friends after they saw the Ant-Man suit in action. The next night, Hope went to Pym Technologies to witness the presentation of Darren Cross and the Yellowjacket suit. Hope tried to reason with Cross after this one revealed his intentions to sell his suit to HYDRA and also kill Hank Pym. Despite her efforts, Cross seriously injured Hank and also Mitchell Carson managed to escape with Cross formula. The next day, Hope, Scott, and Hank discussed the successful mission and also the stay and subsequent escape of Lang from Quantum Realm. After the meeting, Lang and Hope kiss each other which caused that Pym was in a state of shock. Hank revealed to Hope that he and her mother were working on a new suit but that after her death the project was frozen. Hank and Hope then said it was time to finish that project. Ant-Man and the Wasp Hope returns as a major character in ''Ant-Man and the Wasp. She dons her own super suit and fights Ghost one-on-one. Her new goal is to free her mother Janet from the Quantum Realm. She Succeeds but Tragically she and her parents are killed by Thanos Snap Scott was was in The Quantam Realm at the time ''Avengers: Endgame Scott was able to exit the Quantum Realm after a rat activated the gateway to the Quantum Realm. Although five years had passed, since Thanos's victory, Scott said he was trapped in the Quantum Realm for five hours. With this knowledge, the Avengers came with a plan to use the Quantum Realm to travel back in time, collect the Infinity Stones, and undo the Decimation. After the Avengers managed to travel back in time and collect the Stones, Hope was resurrected when the Hulk managed to snap his fingers. Hope was then summoned by Doctor Strange and the Masters of the Mystic Arts to fight against Thanos and his forces. During the battle, Hope reunited with Scott and helped him activate the Quantum Realm device so they can send the Infinity Stones back to the past. Once they turned on the device, Hope joined other female superheroes to help Captain Marvel get to Luis's van where it housed the gateway to Quantum Realm so she can return the Stones to the past. Hope, Rescue, and Shuri fought Thanos, but he was able to destroy the van before Captain Marvel can enter the Quantum Realm. After the defeat of Thanos and his armies, along with Tony Stark's death, Hope and Scott watched fireworks outside with an older Cassie Lang, happy that they were reunited as they embraced each other. Later, Hope, along with her parents and Scott attended Tony's funeral, looking depressed as he sacrificed himself to save the universe. ''Avengers Assemble Hope, carrying and donning the mantle of her mother, appeared in the fourth season of Avengers Assemble. Trivia *Ironically, in the comics, Hope Pym hailed from the MC2 universe, an alternate future of the Marvel Universe depicting the children of the heroes succeeding them. However, due to the deaths of her parents, Hope became the supervillainess Red Queen. **In the mainstream Marvel Universe, a new character named Nadia Pym has been recently introduced as the daughter of Hank Pym and his first wife, Maria Troyvia, who had been killed by foreign agents. **Hope becomes Wasp rather than the Red Queen because the rights to the Red Queen title were held by 20th Century Fox, as the title is more commonly associated with recurring X-Men character Madelyne Pryor. With the purchase of Fox by Disney, this is no longer an issue, but Hope will remain Wasp, most likely so Madelyne can be introduced as the Red Queen in the MCU. Gallery Screenshots Ant-Man-16.png HopePym.jpg AntMan3.png HopePym-AntMan.png Ant-Man (film) 45.png Ant-Man (film) 39.png Ant-Man (film) 61.jpg Ant-Man (film) 71.jpg Ant-Man (film) 80.jpg Ant-Man (film) 25.png Ant-Man (film) 50.png Ant-Man (film) 22.png Ant-Man (film) 10.png Hope-Wasp.jpg Antman-movie-screencaps.com-12448.jpg Ant-man-and-the-wasp-paul-rudd-evangeline-lilly.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 133.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 136.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 78.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 79.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 40.jpg Ant-man-and-the-wasp-evangeline-lilly.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 158.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 155.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 154.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 100.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 87.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 92.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 93.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 94.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 113.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 114.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 131.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 55.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 56.jpg Ant-Man and the Wasp 76.jpg Howard the Duck Endgame.png Avengers Endgame - Women.jpg Avengers Endgame - Heroes.jpg Janet van Dyne Endgame.png AvengersAssembleSecretWars - AntMan&Wasp 1.jpg AvengersAssembleSecretWars - AntMan&Wasp 2.jpg ASW S4E2 Wasp.jpg Wasp Secret Wars 01.png Wasp Secret Wars 02.png Wasp Secret Wars 03.png Wasp Secret Wars 04.png Wasp Secret Wars 05.png Wasp Secret Wars 06.png Wasp Secret Wars 07.png Wasp Secret Wars 08.png Wasp Secret Wars 09.png Wasp Secret Wars 10.png = Ant-Man German Poster.jpg Ant-Man & the Wasp SDCC Poster.jpg Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp.jpg MCU Vanity Fair 2.jpg MCU Vanity Fair 6.jpg Wasp Chase POP.jpg Wasp POP.jpg AMATW Character Posters 05.jpg AMATW French Poster.jpg AMATW Empire cover.png AM&TW Dolby poster.png AM&TW concept 1.png AM+AMATW double feature poster.jpg Avengers Endgame - Wasp poster.jpg fi:Hope van Dyne nl:Hope van Dyne Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Ant-Man characters Category:Superheroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Those brought back to life Category:Acquired characters Category:Giants